wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Millie
Millie '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 21. Wii Sports Club She doesn't play Tennis or Boxing. She is a Baseball teammate and Boxing coach. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Millie is a Standard Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ''Mirī (ミリー). *She is one of the three Miis that appear in the artwork of Mario Chase from Nintendo Land, with the other two being Skip and Alice. *There was an unnamed Mii in several pieces of artwork for Miiverse that looks similar to Millie. This possibly may be a beta design. *Millie appears in promotional material in the Super Smash Bros. series. In ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, she is used as the model Mii for the Tails outfit. *Millie is possibly one of the most well known Miis from Wii Sports Club, as she appears in artwork for multiple Wii U games and her supposed beta design became the unofficial mascot of Miiverse, being fan-named "London". *In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Sitting Pretty with Juliette, Daisuke, and Steven. *She's the only CPU Mii with this hairstyle. *She's American, even though her name is German. *Her name is the diminutive version of Mildred and Millicent. Gallery HAA_0039.JPG|Millie's QR Code (Created by YT12345). Badge-32-0.png|Millie's badge. Millie SSB4.png|'''Millie wearing the Tails Hat and Suit in a artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Costume-5-2.png|Millie wearing the Geno Outfit In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Nintendo Streetpass Pic 3.jpg Nintendo direct pic 4.jpg|Millie with Jianjun, Yunyun, Clara, and Gerald. Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|Millie with Sho, Akira, Hiromi, Mizuho, Matt, Patricia, Donna, Erick and Susie. HNI 0066 (1).JPG|Millie with Akira in Miitopia. NL Chasemarioart.png|'Millie' (Pink Toad) chasing a Mii with the Mario suit with Skip and Alice. NL-Toad Mii Artwork.png|Another artwork of Millie(Pink Toad) chasing a Mii with the Mario suit with Skip and Alice. Millie.JPG NL-Purple Toad Art.png|An artwork of Millie as a Pink Toad. NL-Purple Toad Art2.png|Another artwork of Millie as a Pink Toad. 15320403973311031424104.jpg Millie.png 15320424469991022607313.jpg 1532042926163654392336.jpg wii_sports_club_families__the_browns_by_robbieraeful-daksknx.png|''Millie'' with Polly. IMG_20181024_192519.jpg IMG 1639.jpg|Millie as a football trainer. IMG 2033.jpg IMG 2188.jpg IMG 2191.jpg IMG_2207.jpg IMG_2242.jpg IMG_2429.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(33).jpg IMG_20190126_162540.jpg EmmaIrinaVincenzoSotaandMillievsEvaotaur.jpg|Millie(Traveler), Emma, Irina, Vincenzo, and Sota vs Evaotaur. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(87).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(89).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(95).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(96).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(114).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(115).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(116).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(117).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(148).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(213).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(398).jpg Sitting_Pretty.jpeg|Wii Party U artwork featuring Millie (in yellow). 15690772739286275771099048730455.jpg|Millie The Darkest Lord taking Matt, Mónica, Ricardo, Anne, Joost and Donna's faces. Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 42 Millie, The Darkest Lord 15692749818502494391116060401950.jpg Wii-close-knit-008.jpg 2- Standard-0.jpg|All of the Standard Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Female Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Miis Who Love White Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:White Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Bronze haired Miis Category:American Miis Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis that have brown hair with a greenish tint Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with unique hairstyles